Conventional proximate or remote operated tools typically include a number of moving parts which make operation more complicated and results in a less reliable tool. For example, a prior tool uses a spring activated engagement mechanism for engaging a specially designed hole in a receptacle attached to the top of the object to be lifted. The engagement mechanism has exposed finger-like spring leafs arranged in a circular fashion which compress and expand to engage the receptacle when inserted into the hole of the receptacle. After insertion, a nut must then be manually threaded onto the receptacle to make a more permanent connection and to take the weight of the object being lifted off of the engagement mechanism. As a result of the exposed spring leafs and the associated moving parts, this tool often breaks and does not properly engage. This often results in damage to the object being picked up when it is prematurely released due to improper engagement.
In view of the drawbacks associated with the conventional tools, there is a need for a better tool for picking-up objects. In particular, a better design for a tool with a holding mechanism is needed to allow a Powered Axial Locating Mechanism (PALM) to connect to or disconnect from a test train. The PALM was designed in 1982 for operation on top of a test reactor as a means for moving test trains which contain fueled specimens up and down or in and out of the flux region of a reactors simulating power cycles.
A reliable holding tool is thus needed which can be attached to the end of the PALM actuator, so that when PALM is driven down below a transfer shield plate, the mechanism can easily attach to the top of a test train allowing the test train to be pulled above the transfer shield plate. In addition, a reliable holding tool is needed which can be easily disconnected from the top of a test train to disengage the PALM unit for removal from the reactor top.